Kingdom Treasures
by dragonfang33
Summary: This is a crossover between KH and Delta Force, I've written this with the aid of my brother, basically we've added KH characters in a completly original quest, Please R
1. Default Chapter

p Kingdom Treasures  
  
p BY Dragonfang33 and Bluewolf10  
  
p Prologe  
  
p We're off to Disney Worlds  
  
p Location: Ryan's House, the day they leave for Disney World, Fort Bragg, Virgina  
  
p "Come on Rose," Ryan shouted, to his daughter as he put the final touches on the car. A little girl, no older then four, came running out of the house. She was a small child, with brown hair and red eyes, just like her father. She wore a bright red sweater and a blue shorts, under her right arm she held a small teddy bear with one eye missing and had a bright smile on her face.  
  
p "I'm ready daddy," she said, as she saluted. Ryan just smiled. Ryan Taylor was one of the top members of the US Army's counter terrorist squad known as Delta Force, he was a tall man, about 5 feet 9 inches tall with thick brown hair and red eyes. Ryan was a very proud man and very loyal to America, but always put his daughter before anything. He always wore his combat uniform, which was all black and covered with medals for valor, and bravery. Tied around his waist was a small belt with a 9mm Semi-automatic Berreta hand gun. Ryan shuved another bag into the car, this once contaning Rose's Disney collection and his MP9 Semi-automatic rifle, and its amuniton.  
  
p "Well hope in," Ryan said, smiling at his daughter. Rose started jumping for joy as her father helped her into the white van. He climbed into the front seat, and put on Rose's favorite movie, The Little Mermaid, he started the car and pulled out of the drive way.   
  
p "Off we go to Disney World." Ryan said happily  
  
p "Yay," Rose replied, happily as the house faded into the background.   
  
p It wasn't often that Ryan was given a vacation,his job as a commander of a Delta Force team kept him away a lot, but the only thing that kept him going was the look on his daughter's face when he finally returned home, despite the fact that his mother and father had wanted him to become a doctor.  
  
p Location: Disney Castle, Kingdom Hearts Universe  
  
p The Castle Disney was a pure white castle with a large number of towers and battlements emerging from all parts. In the center of this large castle was a large green courtyard, with a small fountain in the center and an open walkway all around it.  
  
p Donald Duck, royal wizard of the court of King Mickey, was making his way down the large hull toward the royal chamber. He was not your typical wizard, he was a duck with thick white feathers all over his body and an orange beak in the center of his face and two bright blue eyes. His orange feet were slapping against the cool bricks of the floor. His clothes were simple, a blue pointed wizards hat with a small swirl at the top was on his head. His shirt was also blue, but it had yellow buttions, and two yellow zippers comming down from the top of his shirt.   
  
p Donald walked till he came to a set of large purple doors with white mouse ear insignas upon them. Donald caughed and then proceded to knock upon the door. Once Donald knocked on the door a smaller door opened to reveal a large room, with a number of flags hanging from the walls each baring the royal insigna, and a single red carpet running all the way down to the end of the room. At the end of the room was a small throne.  
  
p "Good morning your majesty," Donald said, in a raspy voice. "It's nice to see you this morn---," A look of shock fell across Donald's face as he looked upon the throne to see that it was empty.  
  
p "WHAT," Donald said in shock, then a bright yellow dog, with black ears and tail, emerged from behind the throne, with a small envilope, with a blue insigna upon it. The dog walked up to Donald and handed him the envilope. Donald read the message and quickly rushed out of the room shouting at the top of his lungs, looking for his friend, Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights.  
  
p It was such a nice day the Goofy had gone out to the garden to lie on the grass and in the process fallen asleep. He was a tall dog like man, about 6 feet tall, wearing a knights helmet that was too small for him and a single shoulder plate upon his left shoulder, and a small peice of armor wrapped around his arm and a small blue vest. His pants were orange and he wore a two large pointed shoes.  
  
p "Wake up Goofy," Donald shouted, as he came into the garden. Still Goofy slept. Now Donald was becoming angry, he raised his hand into the air, and shouted a spell, a single bolt of lightning came down and struck Goofy, jaring him awake.   
  
p Goofy looked around, dazed, till spotted Donald.   
  
p "Oh goo morning Donald," Goofy said, stupidly, "What's up."  
  
p "I have urgent news," Donald replied, "but don't tell anyone."   
  
p "Queen Minnie," Goofy asked, spotting two people behind the wizard.   
  
p "Not even the Queen," Donald replied  
  
p "Dasiy," Goofy said again  
  
p "NOOOOO!," Donald shouted, "IT'S TOP SECRET."   
  
p "Oh,good morning ladies," Goofy said, Donald just froze.  
  
p "What," Donald said, nervously, as he turned to look behind him. Behind him were two young laidies looking at him with gazes like ice, one was a mouse, whose head looked like the insigna, with a pink fluffy dress and golden crown, the other was a duck just like Donald, wearing a purple dress with silver buttons down the center, they were Queen Minnie and Daisy.  
  
p Location: Disney World, two days after the departure from Ft. Bragg.  
  
p Rose had been having the time of her life, for the first time since her mom died she was happy. Her father had taken her to all sorts of attractions and stores but now she was coming to the one attraction she had been hoping to see, Ariel's Grotto.   
  
p "Oh thank you daddy," Rose said, embracing her father.  
  
p "Take care honey," Ryan said, patting his child upon the head, "I'll be right over there." He pointed to a bench across the lane. Rose skipped into the small park, as Ryan made his way to the bench to sit.  
  
p Location: Disney Castle, Kingdom Hearts Universe  
  
p "Donald," Donald said, as he read the letter the King left, "I don't know what's causing it but strange beings have been taking over world after world. I've gone off to find out exactly who's causing this. I want you and Goofy to travel to Traverse Town and find Leon, and the chosen one and his sword. PS Would you apologize to Minnie for me, thanks pal." The letter was signed with the King's seal.  
  
p The group was gathered in the library, discusing the letter the King had left.   
  
p "Oh dear," Dasy said, worried,"What could this mean."   
  
p "It means," Minnie replied, "We'll just have to trust the King."  
  
p "Gowrsh I hope he's all right," Goofy said, concerned.  
  
p "Your highness," Donald said, saluting, "don't worry we'll find the King, these tresures, and this Chosen One."  
  
p "I'm sure you will," Minnie said, kindly, "and to cronical your travels, he will accompany you." Donald and Goofy looked over to a small table, at first they couldn't see anything.  
  
p "Over here," A voice said, Donald and Goofy looked again at the table and saw a small bug wearing a gray top hat, black over coar, red vest, brown pants, and shinny blue shoes, "Crikets the name, Jiminy Cricket."   
  
p "I guess its' time to go," Donald said, when he turned to look at his friends, he was given a salute from all, then he saw Goofy standing in line with the Queen and Dasy, "YOU'RE COMING TOO." Donald grabbed Goofy's arm and pulled him along with him.  
  
p The trio made their way into a dark spiril stair case, lit by nothing but a few torches, and covered with a few purple flag.  
  
p "Gwarsh," Goofy said, "your world was conqured too?"  
  
p "It was terrible," Jiminy replied, "these men in black uniforms with a cobra head and raised fist insignia on their arms, and strange looking guns, just came barging into the Toy Store and we were scattered."   
  
p "Uh Goofy," Donald said, braking in.  
  
p "Oh right," Goofy said, "You mean when we're in other worlds we can't let on where we're from."  
  
p "Yep," Donald replied.  
  
p "We've got to protect the World Boarder," Goofy said, stupidly.  
  
p "Order," Donald said, corecting Goofy's mistake.  
  
p "Well guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy replied. The three continued down the stairs till they came to a large room, full of all sorts of machenery. Up in a small cabin, high above the rest of the room were two chipmunks, with thick brown fur. One had a black noise, and the others' was as red as blood, each one was wearing a bright yellow apron with the King's symbol.   
  
p When the trio entered the room, Donald walked over to a small comunication pipe.  
  
p "A hem," Donald said, "Donald Duck to launch crew, any time you're ready." Chip, the black noised chipmunk saluted, as Dale made the Gummi Ship ready.  
  
p The Gummi Ship, Donald, Jiminy, and Goofy would travel on was a bright red and yellow vessel, construct from very different Gummi Blocks, upon the top of this Gummi Ship was a small clear circle, and big enough to fit about 3-4 large people, and a number of smaller people.  
  
p Donald, and Goofy were hosted up by two large white hands and carried over to the Gummi Ship. Once they were seated Donald gave the signal for the launch crew to launch the ship.   
  
p The ship began vibrating, as Donald held his hand out.  
  
p "BLAST OFF," Donald shouted, but no sooner had he said that then a bright red arrow appeared, pointing down and the Gummi Ship fell, turning over and causing Donald, Jiminy, and Goofy to ride it with their faces pressing against the glass.  
  
p Location: Walt Disney World, that evening  
  
p "Seems you over did it a little," Ryan said, as he held Rose in his arms. Rose had long since fallen asleep, as her father told her that they would come back the very next day. Ryan took her back to the car. But no sooner had Ryan placed Rose in her car seat, then something strange began happening to the sky. A large black hole, with a purple center apeared.   
  
p "ROSE," Ryan said, awakening his daughter. Rose awoke with a dazed look upon her face.  
  
p "What's wrong daddy?" Rose asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
p "Get my two guns out of the trunk," Ryan said, pointing to the trunk of the van. Rose obayed her father and retrieved his two weapons, as Ryan grabbed a black flack helmet from the back. Once Ryan had grabbed his guns, amunition, and helmet, he proceeded to lock Rose in the car.  
  
p "Stay put," Ryan said, "I'll be back." Ryan ran up to the portal, but as he neared it something strange happened, it began closing in upon itself, and as it did the portal created a massive vortex that began pulling in everything near it, including Ryan.  
  
p Even though Ryan was unconsces he could feel himself falling into a endless black abyss, with the image of his little girl turning over and over in his head.  
  
p Ryan regained consiness on a small island in the middle of a black sea. In the center of the island was a large stone with a sword sticking out of it. Ryan felt as though he was being drawn to it by a mysterous force. With out even thinking about it, Ryan pulled the blade out of its stone prison. But, once he did that, the island faded away and he once again fell into a black abyss. 


	2. Chapter One: Journey to Traverse Town

p Chapter One  
  
p Welcome to Traverse Town  
  
p Location: First District, Traverse Town  
  
p Donald and Goofy made their way down the dimly lit street of Traverse Town. Their cloths had changed from the ones they had worn back at the castle. Donald still wore bright a blue shirt, but his hat was now a small replica of a sailors hat. Goofy now wore a bright green sweatshirt with a black vest and golden pants with brown shoes and a black belt with a silver buckle was tied around his waist. His hat was no longer a knights helmet, but instead was a tan hat with goggles.   
  
p "Where' s that sword?" Donald asked himself, harshly.  
  
p "Uh you know," Goofy replied, "maybe we outa go find Leon?"  
  
p "Ah what do you know ya big paloka." Donald said, coldly.   
  
p "Uh what do I know?" Goofy asked himself, as Pluto, who had stowed away with them, made his way into the ally between the Item shop, and the Accessory Shop.   
  
p "Come on Pluto," Goofy said, yet Pluto didn't listen he made his way up to a strange man, dressed in black, lying in the ally.   
  
p Ryan, layed there unconsione till he felt somebody lick him. Once he did he awoke with a jolt.  
  
p "Oh my head," Ryan said, "where am I?" Then he spotted a bright yellow dog standing beside him.  
  
p "Do you know where we are?" Ryan asked the dog, which suddenly took off.  
  
p "Wait," Ryan said, chasing after the dog. But once he neared the exit to the ally he came upon a sight that filled him with both fear and awe. A large town, full of people in strange dress was before him. Suddenly he felt his back, and found the sword he had drawn at the island.   
  
p "ROSE," Ryan shouted, hoping to find his daughter, "ROSE." there was no answer, in fact he drew a few stares.  
  
p "Where in the hell am I?" Ryan asked, himself. Rubbing his head he made his way into a large building with a bright yellow sign haning over the door, that read Accsessory Shop.   
  
p The inside of the Accessory Shop looked much like a cozy home, with a large red brick fire place in the far corner, and a glass table in the center of the room and two other glass tables in the far cornor, behind a large counter was a man dressed in a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Around his waist was a large yellow belt and around his neck was a small dog tag. He had blonde hair and a pair of pilot goggles tied around his head.   
  
p "Can I help you?" the man asked, then when he spotted Ryan he flew into a rage, "GET OUT I DON'T SERVE YOUR KIND!"  
  
p "Hay," Ryan said, confused, "What's your deal gamps?" The man became red in the face, then he spotted the flag on his shoulder.  
  
p "I apologize for my outburst," The man said, aplogizing,then changed the subject, "and don't call me gramps, the names Cid."  
  
p "Have you seen my daughter, Rose?" Ryan asked, showing Cid the picture of his daughter.   
  
p "No can't say I have," Cid replied  
  
p "One more thing," Ryan asked, "where are we?"  
  
p "Don't know," Cid answered, "I've been here since those snake creeps took over my world, but, if you want to find your daughter you'd better check the other two districts."  
  
p "What do you mean," Ryan asked, confused, "Took over your world?"  
  
p "Just like I said," Cid replied, "a gang of thugs just swooped in one day and took over my world, said they were looking for some kinda treasure," Cid paused for a minute, "One more thing," He added, changing the subject," do you have a name?"  
  
p "Ryan Taylor," Ryan replied, "I'm a membeer of the United States Army's elete Delta Force counter terrorist squad, so can you help me find my kid or not?"  
  
p "Like I said," Cid answered, "check the other two districts."  
  
p "And," Ryan asked,"How do I get there?" Cid slapped his head and began laughing.  
  
p "Second District is just up the stares," Cid replied, laughing.   
  
p "Thanks Cid," Ryan said, with an evil look to his face.  
  
p "If you need help," Cid said, kindly, "Just come right back to the shop."  
  
p "Thanks, I'll remember." Ryan replied, as he left the shop. At first Ryan didn't know what to make of all that had happened, first he was pulled into a strange portal and seperated from Rose, then some crazy old fool snaped at him. These thoughts were running through Ryan's head as he climbed the steaps. A few seconds later he came to a large wooden door.  
  
p Location: Traverse Town Second District  
  
p As Ryan entered the Second District, he heard a sound that was very familar to him, the sound of a helicopter's rotters whirling. A large black helicopter, with two small wheels danging from the main fusalouge.   
  
p The COBRA TH67 Boa began decending toward the town. Benith it was a young man in a blue vest running in fear. Suddenly a man, in a uniform simmiler to Ryan's, with the exception of the helmet, which seemed to cover the top portion of his face, decended toward the man. In his hand he held a strange looking weapon, it seemed to be simmiler to the weapons Ryan was carrying except that it was smaller and seemed to fit into his hand purfectly, beneth the main barrel of the weapon was a small tube. On the shoulder of this mans' uniform was a strange insigna, a blood red cobra's head with a raised black fist beneth it.   
  
p The man triped and fell to the ground as the trooper approched him. The man looked on in fear as the strange trooper approached, suddenly the trooper squezzed the trigger on his weapon, and a small beam of light came out of the lower tube. The beam struck the man in the center of his chest, a small light emerged from the man, who began to fade away. The light then traveled to the trooper, and vanished into the weapon.  
  
p "Mission complete," The trooper radioed the helicopter, "Lord Stalker, and the Commander will be pleased." Suddenly Ryan charged out and kicked the trooper in the face.  
  
p "Care to try what ever it was you did to that man again," Ryan shouted angrily.  
  
p "Insolent fool," the trooper replied, angrily, "how dare you attack a COBRA Scale." He raised his hand to his helmet, "Send down reinforcements." Four more men, dressed in similer uniforms repeled out of the Boa. Ryan took up a fighting stance as the four Scales did the same.  
  
p "Kill him," the leader ordered, a hall of gunfire erupted, as Ryan rolled out of the way just in time. He came to the first Scale and began kicking and punching him, as a second trooper came rushing to the firsts' aid, Ryan grabbed the small assalt rifle from the now unconcous Scale, and emptied the magazine into the other, the second Scale fell to the ground, blood gushing out of a large number of bullet wounds. The remaing Scales all charged at Ryan. Ryan looked behind him in fear, the three remaining Scales were coming right at him, shouting a single word, over and over, "COBRA". Thinking fast Ryan drew the sword, on his back, and too his amazement, the sword glowed as red as blood, and discharged a huge fire ball, which insinerated the Scales right on the spot.   
  
p Ryan began breathing a sye of relief, but he had forgotten something, the COBRA Boa came in low, the two machine gunners at the doors firing at him. Ryan made his way toward the large blue building on the other side of the district, with the helicopter in hot persute. Thinking fast, Ryan drew his 9mm Beretta hand gun, and fired while he ran. His bullets were dead on, the pilot was hit in the face and killed instantly, following the pilots' death, the Boa flew into the ground, where it exploded in a ball of fire.   
  
p "That was too close," Ryan said, as he tried catching his breath, exhausted the soldier made his way to the brown doors of the Gizmo Shop.   
  
p Donald and Goofy had been searching high and low for the chosen one. The two made their way through the hotel to the Second District. Upon their arrivel in Second District they still had no luck.  
  
p "Where is he?" Donald asked.  
  
p "LEON!" Goofy shouted.  
  
p "Maybe," Donald said, pointing to the Gizmo Shop, "He's over there."  
  
p Ryan entered the dark building with a sense of dread. Something was not right, and Rose was out there all alone. Suddenly a light came on, and before him stood a large number of men, dressed similer to the ones he had just killed, except for one. The man who looked different was wearing a bright gold uniform with a black COBRA insigna upon his chest. At his side was a sword with a cobra head hilt. The hat he wore was bright yellow with a gold plated COBRA insiga upon it. The cape he wore around his shoulders was also in the shape of a cobra's head.  
  
p A silance filled the room, as Ryan looked on in fear. The man in gold walked toward Ryan, his knee high leather boots cliqeing on the ground.  
  
p "What do you think you're doing in here?" The man in gold asked,harshly.  
  
p "Just passing through," Ryan replied. The Forked Tounge didn't answer, as he spotted the sword haning on Ryan's back.  
  
p "And just where did you get that?" the officer asked  
  
p "Found it," Ryan replied becoming nervous.   
  
p "A likly story," the Forked Tounge replied, turning to the Scales, "Kill him and take that sword." The soldiers in the room began advancing toward Ryan. Thinking of a plan, Ryan drew his MP9 Semi-automatic rifle and put two bullets into the Forked Tounge's shoulder. With a howl of pain the COBRA officer fell to the ground, his hand over his bleeding shoulder. Now this didn't go unotice by the Scales in the room, immedetly they opened up with a hall of bullets. Ryan, thinking fast, jumped behind one of the many purple machines in the room, he fired a total of 5 single shots, killing one Scale and wounding another. Gabbing the sword from his back, Ryan ran threw the hall of gun fire, deflecting as many bullets and beams as he could, wounding and killing a number of Scales. As he made his way to the second door and made his way out to a second platform.  
  
p "Get him," the wounded Forked Tounge shouted.  
  
p "COBRA," The Scales replied, as 10 of them followed Ryan out onto the near by platform. Ryan was looking over the platform, breathing heavily as he inspected a broken ladder, but this was just a breaf respite for a few minutes latter, the Scales threw open the door and the battle began anew.  
  
p Donald and Goofy were just about to enter the Gizmo Shop, when they noticed what looked to be a strange light show, bright red flashes, followed by a number of white flashes. To the two it looked like fun, but to Ryan it was deadly serius, everytime a Scale fired, Ryan had to duck and then fire off one burst from his own weapon. While Ryan was on the ground waiting for the right time, a Scale appeared above him, with his weapon pointing right at him.  
  
p "Got ya," the Scale said, coldly.  
  
p "Try me," Ryan replied, harshly, he quickly kicked the COBRA soldier to the ground and grabbed his weapon, which he fired point blank into another Scale. The dead Scale, by fortune had a number of magazines(ie bullet storage) on him. Ryan removed the magazines from the dead COBRA trooper, but found one other thing, an incendiary granade. Removing the pin Ryan quickly chucked the granade at the 6 surviving COBRAs. Ryan jumped off as two of the Scales came toward the edge, but before they could fire the granade detonated, causing a massive fire ball, that blew the two Scales cear off the ledge and right into the next building, while incinerating the others.  
  
p Ryan breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way into a small house near the Gizmo shop, unawhere of the two figures that stood above him. Donald and Goofy had made their way threw the Gizmo Shop, which had been evacuated by the remaning COBRA forces shortly before they came in.  
  
p "Not here either," Donald said, tapping his foot.  
  
p "This may take awhile," Goofy replied, in his typical manner.  
  
p Ryan made his way threw the house to yet another portion of Traverse Town, this portion of the town was a small ally way with a dranage system in running along one side, on the other side was a brightly lit hotel. Ryan made his way down the street, constantly looking out for anymore signs of the enemy. It wasn't long till he found one, high over head a large COBRA helicopter, with a number of missiles under its small wings, and a chain gun under its noise was circling, and just in front of him was a small truck with a .50 caliber machine gun on it.The truck was different from most trucks, as its rear wheels were the treads of a tank, and the blazing red cobra head and fist were inscribed on both sides. Ryan had two choices either make a brake for First District with that helicopter shooting at him, or attempt to sneek up on the Half-Track and shoot down the helicopter. Thinking threw Ryan decided to attempt to creep up on the Half-Track. The Spitter crossed the sky again, the gunner looking out the window.  
  
p "Unit 34 to Unit 05 negative sighting of the treasure."  
  
p "Roger that," The gunner on the Half-Track said, yawning, unawhere of the black figure approaching him from behind. The Scale was about to doze off, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Ryan moved the uncounsies soldier to the floor of the Half-Track's rear compartment then quickly manned the .50 caliber machine gun. He locked the weapon and drew a beed on the COBRA Spitter that was hovering overhead. The machine gun fired almost non stop, quickly filling the Spitter with holes, at first the crew didn't know who was shooting at them, but before they could radio for help, the helicopter exploded. Alerted by the sounds of the gunfire, and the Spitter exploding, the driver of the Half-Track came rushing out. He was dressed almost very similer to a Scale, but the only difference was the helmet he wore, it was very long, with a point at the end and round at the front, and in the center of his helmet was a golden Sidewinder. The driver glanced over to his Half-Track and spotted Ryan at the machine gun.   
  
p "Hay freeze," the Sidewinder shouted, drawing his weapon. As he ran forward, Ryan drew his own side-arm and fired, the bullet penitrated the Sidewinder's body armor killing him instantly. Ryan then proceeded to jump over a pile of boxes back into the First District.  
  
p Location: First District, Traverse Town.  
  
p Cid was shining his bench when Ryan came in, outabreath.   
  
p "Good to see you again," Cid said, "Any luck finding your daughter."  
  
p "If you mean nearly getting killed by a bunch of gun crazed manaics," Ryan said, coldly,"Then no."   
  
p "Tough luck, sorry man," Cid replied, "Keep looking." Ryan didn't answer, as he exited the Shop.  
  
p The night air was fresh just what Ryan needed to clear his head.  
  
p "They'll keep coming after you," a cold voice said behind him. Ryan spun around to see a young man long brown hair, and blue eyes standing in front of him. The man wore a white t-shirt with a silver necklass hung around his neck and a small short sleeved jacket. His hands were covered by two black gloves. His pants were black and held up by two belts his boots were zipperd and black.  
  
p "as long as you continue wealding the Sword of Power," the man said, Ryan drew his sword.  
  
p "What do you mean?" Ryan asked, coldly.  
  
p "Just what I said," the man replied, "Now lets' see that sword."  
  
p "What," Ryan said, harshly, "there's no way you're getting this."   
  
p "Fine," the man replied, drawing a sword of his own, the sword was silver, with what looked like a gunbarrel near the hilt, "have it your way." the man swong his Gun-blade down in front of him. Ryan did the same with his own sword, at first the two men just gazed at each other with cold looks upon their faces. Suddenly the man raised his gloved hand, drawing a series of bright orange flames into his hand. Ryan took up a combat stantce, as the man unleashed a ball of fire, right at Ryan. The fireball struck Ryan dead center, but instead of killing him it just knocked him out.   
  
p Ryan fell to the ground, dazed, but alive. The man approched Ryan looking proud of what he had just accomplished.  
  
p "Hay you found it nice going Leon," a voice said from behind the man. A young girl, dressed in yellow shorts and a yellow shirt, and a green vest, approched him from behind.  
  
p "I went easy on him," Leon replied, "Still things are worse then we thought. Leon picked up Ryan and took him back to his appartment. 


	3. Chapter Two: COBRA Strikes, Heroes Meet

p Chapter Two  
  
p COBRA Strikes, Heroes Meet  
  
p Location: Ally way Traverse Town  
  
p Donald and Goofy were making their way down the ally toward back toward the Second District. The ally they were walking in was the very same one Ryan had been in before.  
  
p "Gwarsh, theres' no one here sure is spooky," Goofy said, scared.  
  
p "Aw I'm not scared." Donald replied, suddenly he felt a hand upon his back, and he lept six feet in the air, and came down on Goofy's back. Behind him was a young woman with brown hair and green eyes. In her hair was a red bow, she was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that went to just above her ankels, around her waist was a blue belt.  
  
p "Excuse me," she said, quietly, "did the King send you?" The two looked at the girl. who just smiled, as she lead them into the hotel.  
  
p Location: Red Room, Traverse Town Hotel.  
  
p Ryan was still dased, when he awoke, but the sight before him was one that he had hoped, his daughter.   
  
p "Are you okay," the girl asked  
  
p "Rose," Ryan replied, "you're okay."  
  
p "Rose," the girl replied, "Who are you talking about, I'm the great ninja Yuffie," The image of Rose changed to a young girl, in her late teens with black hair and green eyes, "I think you might have over done it Squall." Suddenly the very same man, Ryan had faced before appeared in the door way.  
  
p "That's Leon," he said coldly, as he shut the door behind him.   
  
p "What am I doing here?" Ryan asked,  
  
p "We had to get that sword away from you to shake off those snakes," Yuffie said, "as it turns out thats how they were tracking you."  
  
p "What do you mean?" Ryan asked.  
  
p "The Sword of Power," Leon replied,"COBRA has long hunted for it and the one it chose as its' master."  
  
p In the next room Donald and Goofy stood listening to the same girl they had met in the hallway.  
  
p "Okay," The girl began, "You know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town?"  
  
p "Yeah," Donald replied  
  
p "But there suppose to be a secret," Goofy said, placing his hands over his mouth.  
  
p "They've been secret," The girl replied, "Because no one has learned the secret to uniting them, till now, when the legons of COBRA came, everything changed."  
  
p "COBRA?" Ryan asked, confused, "start talking sense, what is this COBRA you speak of?"  
  
p "The Congress Of Barbarism, Revenge, and Anarchy,(Don't Ask we've been trying to come up with a new name) " Leon replied, "they seek the Treasures of the Worlds, for each world contanes one supreame treasure, and when the treasures are united two things could happen. If united for good, the worlds will be forever united, but should they be united for evil, they will forge a giant orb, unleashing the ultimate evil, the Dragon of Darkness, yet they also seek something else."  
  
p "What," Ryan asked  
  
p "Souls," Yuffie replied, disterbingly "their weapons contine a special device that drains peoples souls, what they use it for we don't know," the tone of her voice suddenly changed,"hay have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Ryan looked at Yuffie, dumbfoundedly.  
  
p "Ansem?" Goofy asked, confused  
  
p "Leader of our world," Aerith replied, "he was interested in the Treasures of the Worlds and recorded all of his finding in a very detaled report."  
  
p "Gwarsh," Goofy said, interupting, "can we see it?"  
  
p "When Ansem vanished, and COBRA conqured our world, the pages of the report became scattered," Areith repiled, "no one knows where they're at."  
  
p "Oh," Goofy once again said, "then maybe the King went to find them?"  
  
p "Yes," Aerith said, "those were my thoughts exactly."  
  
p "Then we'd better find him and quick," Goofy replied.  
  
p "Wait," Donald said, braking in, "first we need that sword."  
  
p "Yes," Aerith replied, "the Sword of Power."  
  
p "So this is the Sword of Power," Ryan said, holding the sword over his head.  
  
p "Yes," Leon replied, "COBRA has long sought the Sword of Power, and the one who wealds it."   
  
p "Well I didn't ask for this," Ryan added.  
  
p "The Sword of Power choses a new master once every century, and this time it seems that it chose you." Yuffie said.  
  
p "Well that makes sense," Ryan replied, "Rose always," the tone of his voice suddenly changed to one of concern, "Hay wait a minute what happened to my world, and my daughter."  
  
p "To tell the truth," Leon said, "I don't know, but the odd thing is that from what I've heard your kid was suppose to be the Sword of Power mistress but why it chose you is beyond me." Ryan just sat on the bed thinking, when Leon once again spoke.  
  
p "Ryan," he said in his normal tone, "as the Sword of Powers' master you must be ready to defend yourself against COBRA's leagons, are you ready for that?" Ryan thought hard for a few seconds, before he finaly answered with one word, "Yes!"  
  
p "Good," Leon said, "Yuffie lets go Aerith should be finished with the others." As they walked to the door, there was noise outside the window, suddenly a hall of bullets came flying through the window.  
  
p "Get down." Ryan shouted, fortunatly all three were able to duck just in time. Soon after the shooting stopped something else happened, a group of men, numbering in between 2 and 4 crashed through the already damaged window. They were dressed in a uniform similar to that of the Scales, but with one major difference, their faces were completly covered by a ski mask and a pair of bright green nightvision goggles. In their hands they held rifles similar to Ryans' own MP9 machine gun. They were the elete special forces of COBRA's leagons, the Black Mambas   
  
p "Yuffie," Leon said, regaining his ballance, "Go." Leon drew his Gun-blade and quickly knocked one of the Black Mambas out the window, the remaing commandos opened fire, but Leon's sword defleted the bullets, killing the remaining Black Mambas. Yuffie followed Leons' order and rushed through the door, not taking notice that Donald was right behind the door.  
  
p "Yuffie," Aerith asked confused, as she to ran out of the building. Ryan, on the other hand followed Leon. Goofy, just looked on as the door flew backwards, revealing a flattened Donald.  
  
p Outside, all hell had broken lose, rockets from COBRA Half-Tracks were raining down on the city, as COBRA storm-troopers poored into the city, to continue their search for the Treasure. Below the hotel a COBRA M1 Asp Light Tank stood, providing artilary support to operations in the Third District. The Asp class was one the primary tank for the COBRA leagons, it was armed with a single 140 mm cannon, which was located in a small diamond shaped sloping turret. The treads and wheels were protected by a skirt of steel that ran the full length of the tank.   
  
p Leon lept upon the tank, tossing the COBRA Scale, that on look out duity off. But, his landing alerted the remaining crew members.  
  
p "Get up there and take care of that," the Sidewinder ordered, a second Scale climbed out of the tank, but Ryan, quickly took care of him. Ryan landed on the turret just as the Scale he had just killed fell off.  
  
p "Ryan," Leon shouted, "Grab one of his hand granades."   
  
p "Right," Ryan replied, pulling the pin out of one of the hand granades.  
  
p "Quickly,' Leon ordered, stabing yet a third COBRA solider, "toss it into the turret." Ryan jumped back onto the turret, and tossed it into the open hatch, both men then quickly jumped off as the granade detonated, tearing the interor of the Asp apart, leaving it disabled, perminatntly.  
  
p "That should slow them down a little," Leon said, turning to Ryan, "Don't worry about the small fry, find their commander," The roar of a small squad of enemy plans filled the sky, "Meet me back in the First District." Leon then turned and ran toward the First District, with Ryan not far behind.  
  
p Location: Traverse Town, First District.   
  
p Ryan followed Leon to the entrance to the Second District.  
  
p "Listen carefully Ryan," Leon said, "the First District is secure, but COBRA has overrun most of the Second and Third Districts."   
  
p "Thanks for the warning," Ryan said, as a COBRA plane fell from the sky burning, followed shortly by a strange looking vessel.   
  
p "How did that happen?" Ryan asked,  
  
p "The ships of the Hero Alliance," Leon said.  
  
p "The Hero Alliance?" Ryan asked, confused  
  
p "Resistance fighters from every world that has fallen under COBRA rule have united with a common goal, destroy COBRA. So they've been sending as many Gummi Ships, and other weapons as they can, but so far, we've been unable to counter COBRAs' advance," Leon said, suddenly a COBRA Spitter Attack chopper appeared above the first district, and began bombarding the First District.  
  
p "Ryan go," Leon shouted, as he once again charged up his fire spell. Ryan turned his back and made raced toward the entrance to the Second District. The last thing he heard was the COBRA helicopter exploding.  
  
p Location: Traverse Town, Second District.  
  
p Second District, looked like a warzone, bodies of resistance fighters, and COBRA soldiers littered the ground, along with knocked out COBRA vehicals. Ryan ducked behind a disabled COBRA M2 Poison IFV(Infantry Fighting Vehical), as three COBRA aircraft came flew over head. Two of which were F33 Rattler Ground Attack planes, the Rattler, was the mainstay of COBRA's fighter force, they were bright yellow, with two engions portuding from its tail. The tail-fins were located just behind, the engines. Under the long wings were located, a number of missiles and bombs, while just in front of the cockpit, was a large multibarrled gattling gun. Yet the third plane was the largest the F20 Red Snake bomber, it was a huge plane, with a monsterus wingspan, underneath each wing were two, two engion compartments and a number of bomb racks, each with 7 large 500 lb bombs on them. On the wings and fusalauges of each of these planes were painted the COBRA insigna.   
  
p Ryan thought fast, before he located the Poison's missing turret, which was lying by the side, and fortunatly still had the TOW missile launcher attached to it. Ryan made his way over to the launcher attracting the fire from two Black Mambas, Ryan fired two shots from his pistol, striking both commandos in the chests. Ryan then hot wired the TOW, and both missiles flew toward their targets.  
  
p "Prepare for bombing run on enemy target." The Shedder officer said, but before he could say anything else his missile alert went off.  
  
p "What," The officer said, "Missiles coming at us?" He tired to manuver but it was too late the first missile struck his Rattler in the wing, tearing the wing completly off before it exploded, while the second missile hit the second Rattler in the fuel tank, destroying the plane at once. Yet the disabled Rattler collided with the Red Snake bomber, destorying both planes on impact. Ryan let out a sigh of relief as he made his way down a small ally toward the Third District, and his rondavu with destiny.  
  
p Location: Third District, Traverse Town.  
  
p As Ryan rushed into the Third District, Donald and Goofy had also just entered. The two stood on a balconey over looking the large court yard below them. Goofy, had gone over to the ledge to search for COBRA troopers. He turned around just in time to catch the glimpse of two COBRA Scales approching him.  
  
p "Gwarsh," Goofy said, hiding behind his sheild, "are these the COBRA guys?"  
  
p "Lets go get em' Goofy," Donald replied, heroicly. But as they charged at the COBRA troopers, they were blasted right off the balcony.  
  
p Ryan had just made his way down into the large court yard, when out of no where Donald and Goofy landed right on top of him. Ryan was dazed, and was unawhere that he had drawn his sword, which Donald and Goofy quickly recognized.  
  
p "THE SWORD." They said at the same time, at the same time a force of COBRA Black Mambas, roped in from the circling Boas. For the newly formed Trio of Heroes introductions would have to wait.  
  
p As the Black Mambas walked forward, their assault rifles primed and ready to fire, Donald and Goofy whiped out their own weapons. Goofy bore a medium sized, circular sheild with the King's insigna upon it. Donald had a wooden staff with a blue head upon the top. On that head was a brown pointed hat, with a golden bell on top. The Trio lunged at the Black Mambas, who opened fire. Ryan, Donald, and Goofy managed to dodge the first wave of bullets. The Black Mambas then split up into 3 groups of two men and proceded to attack the trio one at a time.  
  
p The first group turned its attention to Ryan while the second turned its attention to Goofy, and the third to Donald. The group that attacked Ryan opened fire at almost point blank range, but Ryan managed to dodge the first wave of bullets, and managed to deflect the others right back at the Black Mambas, one managed to dodge the bullets, but the other was less lucky, the bullets punched trough his armor killing him instantly. The second COBRA trooper lunged at Ryan, switching his weapon from fire, to soul taking, but before the Mamba could fire, Ryan emptied the magazine of his Barreta into the COBRA soldier, killing him instantly.  
  
p Donald was having worse luck, his only weapon was the staff he carried with him while the Black Mambas were armed with their guns. Donald was moving backwards as the two COBRA troopers moved in on him. Suddenly the top of his staff began glowing red, and small flames began swirling around it.  
  
p "Take this," Donald shouted, as he held his staff out in front of him, a ball of fire lept from the staff, and flew right toward the COBRA troopers, as they continued advancing toward the wizard, but in a matter of seconds the ball of fire consumed them, leaving nothing more then chared armor and weapons in their place.   
  
p Ryan, and Donald immedetly rushed over to help Goofy who was having a major problem with the Black Mambas he was fighting, true their shots were bouncing off his shield but he was having a hell of a time taking them down. Ryan and Donald rushed to Goofy's side and agreed to help him. But as soon as they got their, Goofy managed to deflect the bullets form the enemy weapons right back at them, wounding them both. After that the Black Mambas retreated.  
  
p "We beat um," Donald said, dancing  
  
p "Don't get cocky," Ryan replied, "I don't think their finished yet." Suddenly the ground began rumbling, as a massive tank burst through one of the builidings. The tank itself was massive, with a huge turret that made up half of the body, with in that turret were two 155mm Rail Guns. The tank itself was as black as night with the COBRA emblim inscribed on the turret. This was COBRAs' ultamate tank the M45 Strike Heavy Tank.   
  
p The Strike fired one shot from its duel 155mm Rail Guns, obliterating the wooden gates that lead into the first district. While a COBRA Scale manned the .50 Caliber Machine gun located on top of the turret. The Scale fired at the Trio as they made their way to a hiding spot.  
  
p "Gwarsh fellers," Goofy said, nervously, "How do we stop that?"  
  
p "I've got an idea," Ryan replied, "Can you two distract the gunners for a few minutes." Donald and Goofy nodded,  
  
p "Good," Ryan said, "That gives me enough time to drop a granade into the turret, which should stop them in their tracks." Goofy, and Donald lept out of their hiding place, and rushed in front of the Strike, but not with out attracting the attention of the Scale on the machine gun. By now the Scale was so busy dealing with Goofy and Donald, he didn't notice Ryan sneeking up on him, his combat knife drawn, the last thing the Scale remembered, was being grabbed from behind and then the feeling of having his throut slit. Ryan cast the dead COBRA trooper over the side of the tank and proceded to drop a phospherus granade into the turret. Ryan jumped off just as the granade exploded, Ryan turned around just in time to see two Scales and one Sidewinder leap out of the tank, their cloths, and skin burning like a sun, and their screams filling the sky. Ryan changed his magazine and fired one shot into each of them, putting them out of their misury.  
  
p Location: Third District, a few minutes after the battle  
  
p "So you're looking for me?" Ryan asked, confused  
  
p "Uh uh," Donald and Goofy replied.  
  
p "They too have been seeking the wealder of the Sword of Power." Leon suddenly said, breaking in. Yet Ryan seemed to be uninterested in what Leon and the others had to say.  
  
p "Rose," Ryan said to himself.  
  
p "Hay you know," Goofy suddenly said, "Why don't you come with us, we can go to other worlds on our vessel."  
  
p "Ryan," Leon said, "Go with them, esspecially if you want to find your kid."   
  
p "You think so," Ryan replied, depressingly   
  
p "Not with that face you're not," Donald suddenly said breaking in. Ryan looked up, still with a depressed look to his face, "No frowning, no sad face."   
  
p "Yeah," Goofy said, breaking in, "you gota look funny like us," Donald suddenly shoved him out of the way.  
  
p "This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said.  
  
p "Happy," Ryan replied, Ryan did the best he could, but his smile just caused everyone to laugh.  
  
p "Now that's one funny face," Goofy said laughing  
  
p "Sure why not," Ryan replied, "Maybe I can find Rose."  
  
p "Of course you can," Donald said, unasure.  
  
p "You think," Goofy suddenly said  
  
p "Who knows," Donald replied, "but we need him to come with us if we want to find the King."  
  
p "Hay arn't you guys forgetting someone," Ryan suddenly said.  
  
p "Oh right," Donald replied, "I'm Donald Duck, Royal Magician."  
  
p "Names Goofy," Goofy added, "Captain of the Royal Knghts."  
  
p "I'm Lt. Ryan Tyler," Ryan said, "United States Special Forces."  
  
p Location: COBRA Citadel, Unknown Planet.  
  
p "That punk took down that COBRA Tank, like it was nothing," a mysterious voice said, "who'd a thunk it?"  
  
p "The Sword of Power has choosen him," another mysterious voice added, "The soldier's strength is not his own."  
  
p "And the punks' friends are the King's lackies," a pirate like voice said.  
  
p "You're no prise yourself," another voice added.  
  
p "SHUT UP," the pirate said, holding out his left hand, which was a hook.  
  
p "Why don't we make him join COBRA, that will settle things quick enough," A slimy fish voice added.  
  
p "Silence," a dark foboding voice said, "we all know what the Commander has said about the Sword of Power, but it seems as though Jafar is right and the sword has chosen him, either way this war is about to become quite interesting."  
  
p Location: First District, Traverse Town  
  
p The group had returend to the First District, where Ryan and his new friends were being breafed on what they could expect on their journey.  
  
p "Be careful," Leon said, "we don't know how far the COBRA Empire has spread."   
  
p "That's reasuring," Ryan said to himself.  
  
p "We'd be glad to send some more of our ships with you, but the Alliance is curetnly gathering its strength to counter attack COBRA's forces." Yuffie added.  
  
p "So we're going at it alone?" Donald asked  
  
p "Sounds that way Donald," Ryan replied.   
  
p "Oh and this is from all of us," Aerith said, and handed the group a total of 100 munny, "Good luck and bring back the treasures."   
  
p "Good luck Ryan, Donald, Goofy," Leon said, "We've got to return to the battles in the Second and Third Districts."  
  
p "Thanks Leon, Yuffie, Aerith," Ryan said, "and when this is all over, all of us will share some of the finest champaign money can buy." Everyone, even stone cold Leon, just broke out laughing.   
  
p When their friends left the newly formed Trio began making prepartations for their long journey and the long battle against COBRA. 


End file.
